Fighting For Sanity
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: A week after Asura is revived, a stranger comes to Death City, looking for the one and only Dr. Franken Stein. The problem is, this stranger's madness is incomprehensible! How will it affect the DWMA? How much will he influence Doctor Stein?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! I know it's been AGES since I've last written anything. I am completely stuck on my Death Note fanfiction, but if I ever come up with something, I'll continue it.**

** As for this new fanfiction, I'm introducing one of my original characters, Jack Nuel. Tell me what you think of him! **

** And if this doesn't interest anyone enough, I won't continue it from here. Please let me know!**

Doctor Franken Stein takes a smoke of his cigarette, sitting in his chair at his desk, deep in thought. The madness has been growing more and more since Asura was revived a week ago. He has been holding on strong, but he knows it won't be long before he loses it completely. It gets stronger every day.

His train of thought breaks when he hears the front door of his lab break down. Stein stands and braces himself, getting ready for an attack. Footsteps slowly ascend towards him, getting louder as they get closer.

Time slows to a crawl as the stranger enters the room, cloaked in shadow.

"Stein…" The voice is deep, coming from an adult male, who is wearing dark blue jeans, a gray shirt, and a black trench coat. Shaggy, dark brown hair covers his big, brown eyes. Stein now knows that this man is no stranger.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" Stein asks, his voice serious, but with a hint of surprise. He hasn't seen Jack since… Since childhood.

"To see you, of course." Jack smirks, showing a bi of madness. "And also," his tone turns dark and serious, "I felt a deep surge of madness last week." A grin is then painted on Jack's face, as if saying the very word brought the insanity upon him. "It has been growing ever since."

_Of course_, Stein thinks, _of course the madness would bring him here. He has more trouble with it than I do. I'm quite surprised that he's still in control_. "What's it coming from, Stein?" Jack's voice breaks Stein from his thoughts. "I know it has something to do with this city."

Stein takes another smoke before he answers, tension clear in the air. "The Kishin Asura has been revived." After those words, Jack's eyes start to twitch. There's no telling how much longer he can control his insanity.

"Yes…" Jack says, "That makes perfect sense now…" A mad chuckle escapes him. "No wonder it has gotten worse… No wonder it doesn't stop…" The chuckle turns into a laugh, growing madder with every passing second.

_He's losing it. Which isn't any better to me than to him. _"Jack, control yourself. Don't break." Stein stares at Jack, straining to keep his own madness at bay. Jack's laughing stops, and a mad grin comes to his face.

"You make it sound so easy, Stein. You of all people know that it's not." Jack's tone grows sad and regretful. "My two daughters are gone, Stein. I scared them away last week, the moment Asura escaped, by torturing their mother…" Tears come to his eyes, "They're no where to be found." Stein listens to every word, but stays silent for a good few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid that I can't help you with that."

"Maybe not… But I can help you defeat Asura."

Stein smirks, the madness starting to leak out. "That's a dangerous offer, Jack. You and I both know that you're far more unstable than I am." _But his abilities would be very useful_.

"And we both know that I am an intelligent scientist, just as you are. I also have great telekinetic abilities."

"While that's true, it could also backfire on us. You can get so insane that you'll torture anyone with that power, whether friend or foe. You even carry poisoned daggers with you everywhere."

Jack looks down, knowing that Stein is 100% right. "Perhaps… But you and your school need all the help it can get."

Stein can't deny that fact. It's not that the DWMA can't handle it, but the more help there is, the better. "We'll have to see what Lord Death says about you staying and helping."

"I figured that much."

"Well then," Stein says, "let's go."

**A/N: Well, there you go! Remember, I won't continue unless it piques a lot of interests'! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Decisions of Lord Death

Stein shows Jack the way to Lord Death's place, troubled by Jack's presence. Jack has always been madder than Stein, even when they were kids. Stein was Jack's only friend. Stein was the only one who understood the love of science and experimenting. While Stein loved dissecting all living things, Jack loved experimenting with chemistry. Jack has always tested different poisons that torture without killing. _Jack is a complete sadist, which makes him all the more insane…_

The two approach Lord Death, who is looking in his mirror, Spirit alongside him. He turns around after hearing Stein and Jack's footsteps. "Hello, Stein." What Death didn't expect was the man standing next to Stein. "Who is this?"

"I am Jack Nuel. An old friend of Stein's." Jack smirks, clearly hinting at the madness inside of him. Spirit is looking at Jack critically, not liking him at all so far.

"What brings someone like Stein here?" Spirit asks, already seeing that the two are similar.

"I am here to help defeat the Kishin…" Jack says, the smirk turning into a grin, looking very unstable.

Death tilts his head to the side, seeing the insanity that radiates from Jack's soul. _There is so much madness boiling in his soul, just waiting to burst out. _Death thinks,_ Stein has some bubbling, but is in much better control… I could let him help, but I don't know him that well… He is a complete stranger to me. But if he is an old friend of Stein… _"What do you think, Stein?" Death asks.

After yet another smoke, Stein says, "I'm not quite sure. He could be very beneficial, given his intelligence and telekinetic abilities, but his madness is dangerously high." Jack doesn't seem bothered at all that they're saying this in front of him. Because he knows that Stein is right. Death thinks about this very deeply.

_From what Stein is saying, Jack is also a scientist, and can also move objects with his mind. He could be very helpful to our cause. But I need to know more about him… _"Stein…" Stein and Death move away from Jack so he's out of hearing distance. "I need to know more about him before letting him do anything for our cause. But if he is to stay here, he can never be alone. I need reports on him as well."

"Understood." Stein replies.

_But I can't let them be alone together either… Jack is so mad it will most likely influence Stein in the worst way. _"Jack…" Both Stein and Lord Death turn to him, Jack perking up to listen. "You can stay here, Mr. Nuel. But for now you can only assist Stein with classes."

"Alright…" Jack expected as much, being strangers and all.

"Now Stein," Death says, "Show Jack around."

…..

A few minutes after Stein and Jack leave, Marie walks into the room. "You sent for me, Lord Death?"

"Yes… It seems that Stein has an old friend that has come to visit…"

"And?"

"He's a friend that has a harder time controlling the madness than Stein."

Marie's eyes widen, "Did you talk to them? Are you letting this old friend stay?!"

"Yes…"

"But why?!" Marie's tone goes to dramatic levels, "At a time like this, Stein shouldn't be around any sort of madness!"

"I have the same concerns, Marie. But it seems that this man can prove useful to us-" Marie cuts him off,

"If he has trouble with madness, then he could backfire on us! We don't even know this man! He could be working for Medusa or Arachne!"

"Stein seems to trust him, Marie, so I, too, am going to trust that Jack is not working for either of those witches or the Kishin." After hearing Lord Death's words, Marie's eyes start to tear up, her body tensing. "I'm as worried as you are, Marie, which is why I'm giving you this task…" Marie looks up at him with listening ears. "I need you to continue watching over Stein, along with his old friend. I am well aware of how this new madness can affect Stein. So, I am counting on you to keep a sharp eye out. Make sure that they are never alone together."

Marie nods, determination replacing the tears in her eyes. "I will not let you down, Lord Death." With that, she walks out, going to find Stein and Jack.

Afterwards, Spirit looks at Death, his gaze serious for once. "You really think it's a good idea to let Jack stay? Stein could get lost to the madness at any time now, even faster since another mad scientist is here."

"I have made my decision, Spirit. As I said, I'm well aware of the consequences. If Jack proves to be too much of a problem, I will kick him out of the city and make sure that he stays out."

Spirit doesn't bother to argue with Lord Death. His decision is final. Not to mention that everyone here should trust all of Death's decisions. _If Death thinks they should take the chance of Stein going off the deep end, then fine. We'll see how it goes._


End file.
